


Bechloe "Marry me" by Thomas Rhett

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Follows Bechloe from their childhood until when Chloe is about to get married.





	Bechloe "Marry me" by Thomas Rhett

Beca was 4 years old when she moved next to Chloe. Little Chloe was so excited for finally having the same age neighbor she could play with. Those two became friends immediately, doing everything together.

It was another summer day in the neighborhood, when little Beca climbed into Chloe’s house, from the window. It was their thing, one climbing from another’s window like doors didn’t exist.

“Chlo! Chloe! Chloeee!” Beca whisper-yelled, well as much a little 4 years old could. Which wasn’t much, but she soon heard someone running down the stairs and then little redhead appeared from the doorway.

“Becaaaa!” And in a moment Beca was surrounded by lots of red hair and her heart made weird jumps when she felt Chloe’s hands around her, just melting into the older girl.

“Did I tell you that my teeth fell out yesterday? Yupppp, and tooth fairy came too and brought me 2 lollypops!” The redhead excitedly told Beca. “I got 2 lollypops, so you’re getting one and I’m taking the other okay?” And how could Beca say no to this face?

“Okayyy, but what are we going to play today?” They always chose something they were going to play for the day, so they both could play what they wanted and nobody would get hurt.

“I was thinking about nerf? And let’s take Mr. Bearry with us too! Pleaseeeeee!” And the little redhead pulled out her pout and puppy dog eyes and she already knew Beca wouldn’t say anything.

“Yes, of course, Chlo, whatever you want.” The brunette softly replied.

Chloe grabbed her giant teddy bear, whilst Beca ran back to her house to get her nerf gun and they played with them until they were too tired to even think.

————————————————————————————————————————————

“BECS!”

Beca turned around and saw Chloe on the bleachers waving at her. And when she saw she had Beca’s full attention, she turned around and there was “Beca Mitchell #1” written on the back of her shirt.

The brunette’s heart just swelled on the sight. It made her fall in love with her even more. She had been in love with the girl ever since she had moved, she didn’t know it before, but she did now. And it was really difficult not to act on her feelings when Chloe was that perfect.

She saw Chloe looking at her with big blue eyes and everything else faded for Beca, all she could see was the redhead. The moment was ruined when she heard the whistle signing halftime end and she had to go back to the game.

She threw a little wave to the redhead and then she already ran back to the stadium. She missed the little blush that was covering Chloe’s cheeks and neck. Oh, boy was she in love with the brunette.

When the game was over and the brunette had changed her clothes. She went looking for her favorite person immediately. And soon she found her leaning on the bleachers.

Beca felt the air leave her lungs when she looked at her. The lights from the stadium were illuminating her face perfectly making her look like an angel. Before she was even thinking, she had taken a picture of her and even though she was embarrassed she was so glad she did.

“Becsss! You were amazing!” And once again the brunette was surrounded by red and she felt strong hands around her waist, her heart started beating faster, but at the same time, she didn’t wanna leave because being in her arms was the most amazing.

After a minute or two them just standing there, they jumped apart when Beca’s helmet fell on the ground the sound echoing in the stadium.

“Cmon I’ll give you a piggyback ride back to the diner.” Beca gave Chloe her helmet, and she put it on, looking too adorable.

She felt Chloe jump on her back and soon there were legs around her waist and hands around her shoulders. Chloe was laughing and giggling while the brunette ran with her. It was only 2-3 minute walk there, but Beca was running in circles, making Chloe laugh.

They got there and ordered milkshakes and 2 cheeseburgers. When they got their food they sat down at the table, Chloe slid herself next to Beca and she put her hand on Beca’s that was resting on the bench.

They turned to look at each other. And it was in slow motion, their faces moving closer. And Beca was so close to finally getting to kiss her, but some douche knocked on the diner’s window making them jump apart, and so the moment was ruined.

————————————————————————————————————————————

It was Chloe’s engagement party, and Beca wouldn’t have attended if it wasn’t for her best friend. To whom she was still very deeply in love with but who was going to get married to some guy in 2 months. She tried to be happy for Chloe because she seemed happy and Beca didn’t wanna ruin this day. She wasn’t that selfish.

“Becs! Hey! I was waiting for you!” And next thing Beca knew, she had her hands full of red hair and strong arms wrapped around her slim body. She felt safe there, and she didn’t wanna let go but Steve interrupted them.

“Hey gorgeous!,” He pecked Chloe’s lips, making Chloe giggle that sweet giggle of her. “Beca.”

“Steve.” They had never actually gotten along because Steve probably knew about her feelings towards the redhead. They just acted polite enough for Chloe.

“Anyway baby, my parents are here and they wanna see us. Cmon let’s go!” Steve almost dragged Chloe way, because the redhead wanted to spend time with her favorite person- girl- friend. Her favorite friend.

“I’ll catch up with you Becs!” And gone she was, looking so happy and it broke Beca that she couldn’t be the cause of that happiness. But she would suck it up for Chloe’s well-being.

————————————————————————————————————————————

It was the wedding day.

Beca was dressed in a black pantsuit because dresses just weren’t her setting. At all.

She would’ve skipped the wedding and drank her sorrows away until she couldn’t feel anything. But she couldn’t do that to Chloe. She promised and she has never broken her promises to the redhead. And she wasn’t abt to start now.

So she got her a gift and while she was thinking how to pack it, she decided she’ll wrap it into the shirt Chloe had worn to her soccer game years back, with her name on it. She thought it would be symbolic because then she would finally let Chloe go.

While she was driving to the wedding spot, all the memories with Chloe ran through her mind and how she could’ve talked about her feelings many many times, but she was just too scared to lose the redhead completely.

She walked up from the pathway and she saw all the decorations and the theme and it all just screamed Chloe and then it just hit Beca that Chloe is finally getting married and she’ll never have her because she was too scared.

She put her gift on the table and saw a picture of Chloe and Steve smiling at each other. Suddenly she felt nauseous and she couldn’t breathe. She needed to get out of there. And she needed to get out of there now.

A thought of going to Chloe and telling her everything crossed her mind, but she couldn’t bring herself to ruin this special day like that. She would do anything to make Chloe happy even if it killed her. Because she loved her so much.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Chloe was walking down the aisle, seeing her fiancee, soon to be husband, and suddenly she felt like something was wrong. She grew anxious and she was looking for her favorite set of dark blue eyes to calm her, but she couldn’t find her. Had Beca not attended?

But Chloe had seen the gift, the shirt and she had gotten the message. Beca was letting her go, but Chloe wasn’t sure if it was a good thing. And then she did something she never will.

“We’re gathered here today to celebrate-”

“WAIT! I can’t do this.” She looked at the guy he thought she loved.

“Chlo- wha- what are you doing?” Steve looked very lost and confused and it broke Chloe’s heart but she had to do this. For both of them.

“I’m sorry Steve. Bye!” And she ran from the altar and she ran looking for the love of her life.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Beca was sitting in their diner, the diner they started going to ever since they started high school. They diner they almost kissed. It was symbolic really.

She was drinking whiskey straight out of her flask. She planned to distance herself from the redhead to finally maybe get over her.

She missed the car stopping or a gorgeous redhead in wedding dress stepped out of it. She only noticed her when she was standing next to her table and she jumped up hitting her knees on the table. She looked up to Chloe in disbelief.

“Wha-”

She was cut off by the softest lips ever and all the questions faded away and all she could focus on was that Chloe was there and Chloe was looking gorgeous and Chloe was kissing her.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
